


Yandere Flash Fiction

by LaffyLethargy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert, Yandere, no pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaffyLethargy/pseuds/LaffyLethargy
Summary: I'll post general snippets of yandere things that don't apply to any fandom here(most stuff will be gender neutral, if there is an occasion that it matters I'll update tags and put a warning at the start of the chapter)





	Yandere Flash Fiction

Your wrists itch as the metal of the cuff chafe with each twist and tug, how long have you been down here? Days, weeks, months even? Your captor sure as hell wont let you know, just soft kisses and assurances.

“It hasn’t been too long, love” or “It doesn’t matter now.” Neither helpful and both uttered with a firm and adoring gaze. It was all so casual in the start, running into each other more and more often and initiating and conversation on occasion. You’d never thought it would turn out like this, chained into a dim and dingy makeshift dungeon. It hasn’t been terrible, you definitely would rather have free reign and be home with a hot bowl of soup, free to feed yourself. But you haven’t been hurt, even on the occasions you wriggled free and made it out. Each time seeming to get more and more difficult and the reactions from your captor less panicked as you’re dragged back to your corner, even tended to as your hands bleed from the cuffs rubbing them raw. You’ve cried and pleaded to be released, even promising to not tell a soul but are met merely with a shake of the head and the soft kiss on your temple.

“I know you won’t, because I will never let you.”

You’ve gotten angry, yelled and screamed, bit and kicked. Patience was the only reprimand you got as you had your fit until you just couldn’t any longer, feeling hands smooth along your sides as lips snuck a peck on your panting lips.

“I’ll be here, waiting until you’re ready to accept me.”

You are held every night, you fall asleep to hands on you, and wake to hands on you. Kisses every so often, getting bolder the longer you stay, the longer you are _trapped_ here.

You can only hope for a day you can find a break in your captors patience, a day you can slip free from these confines. But right now, you succumb to the touches, the soft kisses, praise and assurances. You’re just waiting to get away. Waiting and waiting, you’ll get away one day… One more day.


End file.
